


То, чего на свете нет

by Dull_Balrog, fandom PLIO 2020 (fandom_PLIO_2020)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_PLIO_2020/pseuds/fandom%20PLIO%202020
Summary: Он просто невероятный засранец — вечно курит, на всех огрызается и пишет потрясающие сказки.
Relationships: Tywin Lannister & Arya Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, fandom PLIO 2020 арт/клип/коллаж G-T





	То, чего на свете нет

[](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/3/0/4/3304060/86741955.jpg)


End file.
